You're My Everything - Bumbleby Oneshots
by deathangelo
Summary: Mostly fluffy oneshots on bumbleby and some whiterose. Occasional other pairings. Some chapters might get angsty or sad with mentions on darker themes. Just me being lonely and writing that honestly isn't good at all. Enjoy!
1. First Kiss

**Bumbleby one shots because im bored and gay ships are the only thing i have left. My writing is rlly bad and im just writing this for fun :) "We're best friends but we both shared our first kiss and I can't stop thinking about it AU" -dailyau on tumblr. fluffy bumbleby and some whiterose. Also made it pretty long because I have no friends**

Blake and Yang sat in their dormitories, staring at each other with mixed emotions. "Can we please just get this over with?", Blake said, voice just a bit above a whisper. Her partner nodded hesitantly. "No feelings?", the tall blonde asked. Blake nodded, confirming.

"No feelings."

Blake closed her eyes, not really knowing what to expect from the blonde. Suddenly a pair of lips were on hers. Really, really soft lips. She melted into the kiss, kissing back softly. Her hands instinctively went up to tangle them in Yangs messy mane, both girls still making out passionately. It was like multiple sparks lighting up in Blake's stomach, something she didn't quite expect. They finally broke apart, both gasping for breath.

"I'm going to bed", Yang said hurriedly. Blake sat on her bed, bringing her knees up to her chest tentatively. She buried her head between her arms, well if kissing someone I have no feelings for is that great it must be so much better kissing someone you actually like. A blush was still fixed on her cheeks, no matter how much she tried to think of something else. Yang's lips were still fixed in her mind. 'So plump and soft…' Blake thought to herself. She was also a surprisingly good kisser, due to the fact that this was both of their first kisses.

She tossed and turned, unable to get her mind off of Yang. 'You're just friends and obviously it's just a first kiss feeling', she thought, basically trying to convince herself that she didn't "like like" Yang.

 _Beep_

The familiar beep sound that the door made when someone scanned their identification to get in. The door opened moments later, snapping Blake out of her thoughts. Weiss and Ruby walked in, surprisingly chatting and giggling. The cat faunus leaned out of the bed to take a glimpse of Yang. Her back was turned towards the rest of the room, her messy blonde hair scattered across the white bed sheets. "She probably isn't freaking out like you are so why is this such a big deal?', she thought to herself.

Eventually the lights were turned off and Blake lied down. She tossed and turned before finding the most comfortable position. "I hate this", she heard through her sensitive cat ears perched on her head. It was way too quiet too actually distinguish whose voice it was and Blake was too tired to find out so she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

…

"Bleh bleh bleh I'm so heroic!", her friends chuckled at the attempted impression from Sun. "Very funny Sun", she said in a bored tone, rolling her eyes at the monkey faunus. "Party pooper.." Sun muttered, tail drooped behind him. She continued walking, not paying attention to any of the conversations going on. She paid no mind to her slightly slumped posture, lingering behind the group by a bit. Truth was she couldn't get her mind off Yang no matter how hard she tried. She was always just there, her lips always being the number one thing she thought about. A blush came up on her face, her cat ears twitching at noises all around her.

A hand caught her wrist, stopping her in her tracks. She looked up, seeing Sun with a concerned look on his face. Sun would be considered a "hot boy" by girl standards, having unruly blonde hair matching those sky blue eyes. He always wore an unbuttoned collared shirt, his defined abs put on show for everyone to see. "You okay Blake?", he tilted his head to the side, his light blue eyes gleaming with curiosity. Blake couldn't take it anymore. 'Just get it over with.'

She grabbed his collar roughly, bringing his face towards her. She captured his lips, trying to ignore the fact that Yang's lips were leagues plumper and softer than Sun's would ever be. Sun had a shocked and confused face first but quickly complied, kissing back. Their kiss didn't last quite as long as her and Yang's did. But then it hit her.

No sparks. No nothing. The kiss was empty, like it was nothing. But she liked Sun… Right? She was snapped out of her thoughts as Yang broke the silence. "I'm not hungry." She parted from the group, fists clenched as she stomped down the corridor angrily. Every part of her was screaming at her to go follow Yang and comfort her but her pride got the best of her. Sun gave her a sideways grin, a look of confusion still etched on his face. "I-", she was cut off by Sun, "We can talk about that later." She gave him an appreciative smile.

The group was silent, looking at the pair in confusion. Weiss and Ruby had a look of disappointment on their faces, as if that's not what they wanted to happen. "Well I'm hungry I don't know about the rest of you but-", Nora exclaimed, breaking the awkward silence. The rest of the group agreed, getting off the topic of Blake randomly kissing Sun. They ate as normal, Blake's mind set on Yang and her reaction to the kiss. 'Why would she do that?'

They went back to their dorms, Ruby clutching some food for Yang. "Are you and sun dating?", Ruby blurted out. Weiss gave her a pointed look but looked back at Blake, expecting an answer. "I uh… I don't think so.", she said firmly. Weiss and Ruby looked somewhat relieved from her answer. Blake looked back at them with a confused expression, suddenly noticing their intertwined hands. She almost asked them if they were dating too but she stopped herself, not wanting to seem intrusive.

They finally arrived back at their dorm, the beep sound rang as they walked in. "Hey Yang I thought you weren't feeling good so I brought you some food-"

Yang was facing away from them, her thumbs taping rapidly on her scroll. "I'm not hungry Ruby." Ruby's expression became a bit sad after hearing her sister's dull response. "Are you okay Yang-" Yang cut her off once more, her voice hard and firm. "I'm fan-fucking-tastic Ruby. Just leave me alone." Ruby had a defeated look on her face, holding Weiss' hand with a bit more force. She didn't say anything else, putting the food on her desk and going to the bathroom to clean up. Weiss followed after her shortly, her heels clacking on the floor as she got further and further 'till the noise couldn't be heard anymore.

Blake's ears drooped, dumb founded by how Yang was acting. "Yang are you okay-" Yang turned around abruptly, looking at Blake square in the eyes. "Just drop it okay?" It sounded more like a command then a question in Blake's opinion. Then she noticed Yang's appearance.

Her eyes were swollen and red, as if she had just finished crying. The tip of her nose was red and Blake couldn't help but think about how beautiful and cute Yang was even when she looked like this. The blonde turned back around, resuming her attention to her scroll. Blake didn't dare bother her for the rest of the night, keeping her distance from the tall girl.

…

A couple of weeks had passed and Yang had noticeably distanced herself from the team. She started hanging out with the second years and was too busy to spend time with them. She started drinking and going to clubs with her new friends, not coming back 'till late at night. Weiss and Ruby called for an important team meeting one night, wanting Yang to actually remember who her team was. Blake sat on her bed, her hands wringed together on her lap. Weiss and Ruby sat on Weiss' bottom bed, quite closely in Blake's opinion. "Do you think Yang's even going to show up-", Weiss started before getting cut off my a quick beep and the door getting kicked open.

"What the fuck is uppp", she was obviously drunk as she stumbled around. Ruby and Weiss both had matching disgusted expressions directed towards their blonde teammate. "Sit there," Ruby said, gesturing next to Blake. She smiled lazily, walking over to Blake. She crashed onto the bed next to Blake, her stomach slightly showing her stomach from the bright midriff hoodie she was wearing. Blake quickly looked away, a blush forming on her cheeks.

After the kiss, Blake and Sun decided to just leave it be and if any of them had any overwhelming emotions for each other they would tell each other. She was actually quite thankful that Sun was such a nice and chill person, so she always wondered why she didn't like Sun that way. She drifted into a blank state with her thoughts, her fingers nervously playing with the hem of her shorts.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when Yang threw her arm around her shoulders, causing her to almost immediately develop a red face. "What's goin onnn", she slurred her words heavily, laughing lazily at nothing. Her arm stayed around the cat faunus' shoulders, Blake trying to hide her blush desperately.

"Me and Ruby.." Weiss looked at Ruby hesitantly. "We're dating.", ruby finished for her, she said firmly. "I knew it!" Blake blurted out before she could think, she quickly covered her mouth in embarrassment. "Yang?' Weiss looked at Yang with a curious look in those icy blue eyes. Yang looked at her, a lazy grin coming onto her face. "I'm okay with it, just don't break her heart or anything like that."

"Well me and Ruby were sort of planning to go on a date tonight so we'll see you guys later." They both stood up, Ruby trying to contain her excitement. Weiss did a quick curtsey formally before following after Ruby out the door. The door closed shut with a quiet bang. Blake suddenly noticed that Yang wasn't leaning on her and spotted Yang. Her face became a tomato red again when she saw that Yang was stripping her clothes off. "What are you doing?" Blake said, unable to look away from Yang's body. She was dressed in matching black lace lingerie, her defined curves and muscles showing.

She put on her pajamas, Stumbling back towards Blake. She once again collapsed, but this time right on Blake. Blake let out a small gasp as she fell backwards due to the weight of her partner all on her. Her head hit the soft bed mattress, her amber eyes filling with curiosity directed towards the girl straddling her. "Yang I-" Yang put a finger to her lips, shushing her childishly. 'Shhhhh, you talk too much." She leaned down, crashing her lips against Blake's.

The cat faunus was surprised at the sudden advancement, her eyes widening in shock. But then it hit her like puberty did. She desired and fantasized about this happening for so long.

She closed her eyes, kissing Yang back as passionately as she could. They broke apart, looking at each other in the eyes. Blake couldn't take it, she propped herself on her elbows and kissed Yang again, and again and again. They were both gasping for breath after all the making out. Blake felt it again, the wonderful feeling of the sparks and fireworks lighting up in her stomach. Yang looked at her beautiful amber eyes and suddenly she was stone cold sober.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for that to happen", she said, eyebrows furrowing. "I really do", Blake said before initiating another kiss with her beautiful blonde partner.

 **Ahhh I love bumbleby so much. Why am I such a bad writer I hate everything kill me nowww. Well I think a part 2 isnt needed for this since i made it pretty damn long**


	2. Stolen Heart

**I sorta realize that if you make an AU book u dont rlly get writers block which is rlly gr8 cuz u can continue or start a new thing while continuing the book. Also im actually so bored and i honestly have nothing else to do like literally im so lonely im gonna die** " **remember that jerk who stole your wallet the other day? it was him, my brother, he's really really sorry" AU tsutomi-goshiki tumblr. Fluffy Bumbleby and some whiterose**

Ruby Rose was a troublemaker.

"I'm not a troublemaker, trouble just follows me!", that's what she would say, trying to make any form of an excuse.

"Yes that's why you stole a girl's wallet?" Ruby played with the hem of her shirt nervously, thinking back, she doesn't even know why she did it. Ruby just had a thing for trouble and the way it was sticking out of her pocket was too tempting to resist. "B-but I found who it belongs to! Some girl called Blake Belladonna. We can check the name list on the apartment buildings near here." Yang facepalmed. "Of course I have to help you."

Ruby grinned sheepishly, "Cuz you love me and you're my sister?" She did her best puppy dog face and Yang finally broke. "Okay but we better not be spending like 500 hours on finding this chick." Ruby squealed in delight. "Off to an adventure!" she cheered, punching the air above her. "Maybe we can even visit Weiss on the way!" she said quietly, Yang catching the statement. "Use protection", she said casually, a small smirk coming onto her face. "I-"

Yang cut her off, "Okay okay let's just go, it's already late".

They went about, searching through bunches of apartments, trying to find the name Blake Belladonna. "What if she was just visiting?" Yang moaned, dragging her feet behind her as they continued down the sidewalk. "Well might as well check right, Ruby said happily, a small bounce in her step.

"Oh look Weiss' apartment I gotta go sis I'll probably sleep over good luck on finding Blake!" Before Yang could react she was already gone. She sighed, severely annoyed at Ruby. But being the good sister she was, she let Ruby have her night of pleasure. "I hate everything", she continued searching through apartment buildings, slowly losing her patience. "One more and I'm taking the money", she muttered to herself, clutching the wallet in her right hand. She walked into another apartment building, going to the list of names as she has for the past hour.

'Blake Belladonna - Floor 21, Room 2169'

Yang turned to leave but suddenly realized that she had found the girl. She stopped in her tracks and looked back at the name. She walked back warily, squinting her name at the name. "Better not be fucking hallucinating", she muttered under her breath, walking towards the elevators. The metal doors slid open and there were 2 girls making out in the corner. "Are.. are you guys getting out?" She asked, not knowing how to react. They ignored her, continuing to make out in the corner. She awkwardly walked in and tried to stick to the other side of the elevator as much as she could.

Suddenly one of the girls pushed her back, slamming her against all the buttons. Every single button lit up and they continued to thrash and moan all over the elevator.

Yang felt like dying. 'Why did this happen to me I'm going to die.' The elevator went up and stopped at every floor until they reached the 21 floor. She got out, letting out a sigh of relief. "NIce meeting you guys", she said once the door had closed. 'Room 2169..' she walked down the hall until she found the room.

The blonde bit her lip, still wary of doing this. She played how the conversation would go in her head. 'Ah fuck it'. She knocked on the door, nervously waiting outside. 'I swear to god if this girl isn't home right now-' She was cut off by the door opening slightly, the chain preventing it from opening fully. "Hello?" a feminine voice spoke out. It personally sounded really soothing and soft in Yang's opinion. "Uh yeah I wanted to return something."

The door shut and reopened again, this time without the chain and revealing the owner of the wallet. Yang literally choked. This girl was so _hot_! 'Damn', Yang thought as she continued choking in front of the girl. "I'm-" She coughed again before clearing her throat. "remember that jerk who stole your wallet the other day? it was her, my sister, she's really really sorry", Yang blurted out in a quick sentence. Blake tilted her head in a confused manner. "Sorry?" The taller girl breathed in slowly, trying to calm down.

"Did you lose your wallet recently?" she asked, trying to stay conserved around the cute girl she just met. Blake's amber eyes lit up at that. "Y-yeah!" Yang tried her hardest to contain her smile, trying not to grin at the cuteness of the other girl. "Yeah.. um my sister actually stole it from you and she's really sorry about that." Blake smiled softly at the blonde, "It's okay". She let out a small giggle, making Yang's heart flutter. Yang slowly handed her her wallet. "Here you go", she smiled slightly at Blake, her eyes unable to leave Blake's brilliant amber eyes. She accepted it, opening the wallet and checking it's contents. "Thanks for the wallet back", she said, closing the wallet. "Maybe I could get your number to repay for the gratitude?"

Yang literally had a cardiac arrest on the spot. "I- What?" Blake grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of her head. "I thought… maybe I could get your number?" Yang stood there, unable to process anything. Then it hit her. _Blake was asking her out._

She laughed nervously, taking out her phone. She let out a quick, "that'd be nice", before coughing again. "And um I forgot to ask for your name?" Blake said, looking at her with those attractive eyes. "Yang. Yang Xiao Long", she stuttered out, slapping herself mentally. 'Get your game together Yang.' Blake smiled at her, "Pretty name for a pretty girl". Yang tried her hardest not to have a seizure and die. A cute girl was actually flirting with her for once! She put on a sly smirk, "Have you seen yourself?" Yang threw a quick wink, getting a quick giggle from Blake. 'I could listen to you laugh all day', Yang thought, a stupid grin coming onto her face.

"Well you too stranger.. I can't wait to see more of you.." Yang's eyes widened. 'Damn this girl is smooth… Challenge fucking accepted.' they exchanged numbers and Blake closed the door. The blonde quickly let out a sigh of relief that she didn't even know she was holding in the first place. She grinned to herself, knowing she scored a hot babe tonight.

"You go Xiao Long!" she said in a hushed whisper, just in case Blake could still hear her.

"I love everything."

 **Bit shorter than the last chapter but I still enjoyed Blaketops probably wont be a part 2 since this doesnt even need one lol have a nice night/day**


	3. Falling For You

**For this AU i sorta just sorta based it off one of the RT animated adventures where Miles entered a zombie run and he got hurt. Of course me thinking of this is a no brainer pfft ahahahhahah (** **watch?v= watch?v=z4RNLiruRM0** **) Fluffly bumbleby, whiterose, and some crosshares :)**

"Why are we doing this again?" That's what I'm still asking myself and Ruby.

"Becausee", Ruby dragged on the 'e', skipping childishly. "My sister's gonna be one of the zombies and it'll be plenty of fun!" Weiss cleared her throat. "And it's better to get you out of the house Blake. You're always inside on your laptop." I looked at her with a "cut the shit" look. I knew damn well that Weiss was more afraid than zombies than me and Ruby combined multiplied by 10. "If I act like I'm not afraid of zombies Ruby will think I'm cool!" she had said earlier. I looked at her weirdly. "Good luck pretending when we have zombies literally running after us."

I snickered at Weiss slightly, trying to keep up with Ruby's pace. "I haven't seen you in any shoes other than your heels in so long." She narrowed her eyes at me. "I haven't seen you walking outside for so long." I ignored her comment and kept walking. "So Ruby", I said, trying to start a conversation- Well I did come here to be Weiss' wing girl anyways- "Is your sister going to be a runner or a walker?" Her face scrunched up in a thoughtful manner.

"I don't know", she said, still skipping ahead of us. I looked at Weiss with a confused look. 'You like this girl?' I mouthed to Weiss, gesturing at Ruby. She nodded, going back to stare at Ruby. "Is it the best to be running when it just rained?-"

"Oh hey look! 'Beacon Zombie Run! We're here!" she ran forward at an almost inhuman speed. I can't even imagine what I would do if a zombie was chasing me with that speed. Weiss continued walking, not even trying to keep up with Ruby. She shook her head, smiling softly to herself. I take it all back. I fucking ship it so bad.

…

"And… Run!" Ruby burst away from the starting place, leaving me and Weiss to hastily try to follow her. Ruby slowed down a bit for us, not out of breath at all. "Come on Weiss!" she grabbed her hand, dragging her along with her. I shook my head, subconsciously making this my new OTP. I picked up the pace, running up to them. Ruby suddenly stopped, making Weiss walk into her. Ruby didn't budge, apparently being really strong for her size. "Walkers and runners 12 o'clock", she said in a serious tone. I looked forward, spotting slumped figures in the distance. Weiss let out a small eep, holding Ruby's hand tighter.

"Come on, we're gonna take a shortcut". She dragged Weiss sharply to the left, going between the buildings. "Ruby? How do you know all of this?" Ruby looked back to grin at me for a split second, "I've scouted out the area and planned multiple routes. I'm not losing to my sister." I tried to hold in my laugh, realizing how serious this girl was about a zombie run.

We entered a parking lot, cars and trucks littering the place. The dry grey cement walls lined the area, blocking off the sunlight. Ruby turned back to look at us both, putting her index finger to her lips, signalling for us to be quiet. We tiptoed through the parking lot, Ruby scouting ahead for any wandering zombies. "Clear!" she said in a hushed whisper, advancing forward through the lot.

"Wait", she held a closed fist above her shoulder, "I see some figures".

Weiss gulped, moving backwards behind a truck. "I'm going to get a closer look okay?" She slowly moved towards them before she stopped in her tracks. The short red haired girl turned back towards us, gesturing us to come. I grabbed Weiss by the arm and dragged her out from behind the truck, knowing that she would be too scared to do it by herself. Ruby skipped towards us, "Humans!" They came closer to us and Weiss grabbed Ruby's hand again.

They were 2 girls, a couple I presumed. There was a taller brunette, wearing fancy clothes that could only be expensive. Her hair cut off at her shoulders, a few strands dyed orange going past her shoulders. The other girl was a bit shorter than the first girl, wearing simple brown shorts and a shirt. She looked quite freaked out, holding onto the short haired girl's hand as if holding on for her life. Reminded me of some girls that I came with.

Great. I'm a 5th wheel.

"You down here too?" Ruby asked with a serious look on her face. The tall girl answered back in an equally serious tone, "Yeah, saw some walkers blocking the main road so this is where we went. I think there's an exit on the other side leading closer to the safe zone." Ruby nodded thoughtfully. "Let's go", this interested me, the fact that people could interact over the topic of "Surviving". Most wouldn't call me a people person, I prefered animals and books over interacting with any human.

We continued down the parking lot, Ruby at the front and the tall girl's whose name was Coco at the back. Velvet and Weiss stayed side by side, bonding over their fear and jumping at any sound. I walked by myself in the middle, feeling a bit awkward since I was just there and everyone else had a love interest.

We eventually reached the end, exiting the parking lot. Weiss and Velvet had finally calmed down, only jumping at suspicious sounds. We continued through the course with Ruby and Coco calling out any zombies and taking a detour route. It almost felt as if we were in a real zombie apocalypse. Then we saw it. The safe zone. It was about 200 metres away, a huge white banner to tell everyone where it was. "On 3 we all break for it okay?" Coco said quietly, eyeing the banner.

Everyone nodded, agreeing with her. "3, 2- Runners!" She grabbed Velvet and started running towards the safe zone, Ruby doing the same thing. "Fuck me", I muttered before breaking after them. I looked back to see zombies bursting after us, probably awaiting this for hours.

And god did they look real. Weiss looked like she was about to pee her pants, while Ruby looked back and grinned. "That's my sister!" They were in a group of 3, 2 boys and a girl. "Hi Yang!" She screamed at the zombies, still running with Weiss attached to her arm. The girl seemed to hear this, running faster. Ruby shrieked, picking up her pace as well. 100 metres… 75 metres… 50 metres!

I tripped, sliding on my knees into a puddle and onto my stomach. Weiss looked back at me in shock, reaching out for me but she didn't stop. "Weiss we can't! She's gone!" Weiss looked back at me hesitantly, tears in her eyes. "Go", I said dramatically, realizing the breath got knocked out of me when I fell. "I'm sorry", they ran towards the safe zone, leaving me behind. The girl stopped beside me, 'Sun, Nep, go."

She crouched down next to me, putting down her zombie act. "You okay?" I could only stare at her, realizing that Ruby's sister was one hot girl. Her messy blonde hair cascaded down her shoulders, lilac eyes staring into mine with concern. I nodded, unable to form words. She stuck out a hand, helping me up. "Yang". I sneezed, the wind going through my clothes, causing me to shiver. The water soaked into all my clothes, the wind making it a lot colder. "B-Blake." She smiled at me softly before her face went completely red.

I tilted my head in confusion as she looked away from me. "Your.. Your clothes are see through right now.." I looked down and realize that my bra was heavily defined because of the water. I covered myself, a blush forming onto my cheeks. "I have extra clothes in my car you can borrow some if you want?"

I nodded shyly, following her. We walked together to the safe zone, where I slapped Weiss for leaving me and told Ruby to not get Weiss pregnant tonight.

Yang laughed at that, and I wanted to set it as my ringtone so badly. It was so bubbly and contagious I couldn't help but laugh with her as well.

Yang took me back to her car, which was a broken down Honda. "It's not mine if you're wondering. I would never drive something this ugly if I could choose. Plus, I prefer motorcycles". I could only daydream Yang on a motorcycle… Wind blowing through her hair.. Leather jacket and hair flowing behind her-

I was snapped out of my thoughts as she handed me a bundle of clothes which also had a _leather jacket_. I almost had a cardiac arrest right there.

I always thought that skater girls were hot but if this is what motorcycle girls are like? Sign me the fuck up for that.

"Well it's getting late and my friends are probably worried about me.." I said quietly. "Oh that's okay just keep the clothes", she gave me a small smile, making my heart flutter.

"No I can't do that Yang.." I rubbed my cold hands together in attempt to get warmth from the friction. "Yes you can. Please keep it, I don't want you catching a cold and I have tons of clothes anyways." She grinned at me, scratching the back of her head.

I blushed for like the a millionth time around this girl. "W-well I guess if you say so.." She nodded, "well Blake, I'll see you later!"

I smiled back at her, waving goodbye and leaving.

The clothes were incredibly soft and smelled like heaven. but it's familiar.. _Oh my god it's Yang's scent and I think it smells like heaven. You useless fucking lesbian._

I put my hands in the pockets of the jacket, feeling some slip of paper in the left pocket. I took it out, examining it.

'Yang Xiao Long - 674 691 1234'

My face turned red as I realized that a hot motorcycle girl actually gave me her number. _Willingly._

I walked back to the safe zone clutching the piece of paper like it was my baby. A stupid grin was fixed on my face, along with a subtle blush.

"So how'd it go with tall hot blondie?" Weiss said to me smugly, winking playfully. "Weiss!" Ruby hit the ivory haired girl, "That's my sister!" Weiss didn't care, continuing to tease me.

"Oh. My. God! Are you wearing her clothes!?" My face turned red again as I hit her in the arm. "Shut up."

 **wow of course I'm writing this at a party because I'm a lonely little shit. Probably won't need a part 2 too like**


	4. Supposed To - TRIGGER WARNING

**I rlly dont know where i was going with this. Basically just my try at a sadfic idk and me expressing my depressed ass thoughts lmfao. TRIGGER WARNING dont read if you have experiences with depression or any traumatic experiences related to suicide. Bumbleby i guess**

"Hey Blake", Yang sat down on the forest floor, putting down a cardboard box next to her. "I repaired Gambol Shroud for you", she said softly, taking Blake's weapon out of the box and next to her.

"I know how angry you get when people touch your books so I made sure no one read any of them. So they're all in here", the blonde said, gesturing towards the box. "All of us spent a long time taking them out from between the beds." She chuckled, taking one of them out. "Maybe I could read some of them to you sometime if you'd like", she smiled, turning the book over. It was a black hard covered book, some of the skin peeling off at the corners. The front had no cover, dust covering the surface.

She clutched the book in her hand and chuckled bitterly. "I think Zwei misses you you know? He misses his pillow", Yang giggled softly.

"I miss you too." She gripped the book harder, looking down to the dirt. Tears escaped her eyes, falling down to the forest floor, the dirt catching her tears. "Say something", she said desperately to the slab of stone. 'There is no friend as loyal as a book. RIP Blake Belladonna', it said. The words carved into the stone looked as if it was searing itself into her vision.

She sniffed, wiping her face. "We need you.. I need you.. Please?" She begged quietly, letting go of the book. It fell to the floor, the hardcover clattering, dirt stains smudging itself into the cover. She stood up abruptly, screaming at the stone slab. "Say something!" Tears now freely falling from her eyes.

"You should've been there when I graduated. When we all would've graduated!" She brought her hands up to her face, breathing heavily. "You told me that you loved me but if you did love me you wouldn't have left! You would've been there at graduation! Be there when I get my first mission!" She quietly sobbed, collapsing on her knees.

"Be there when I need you.." She punched the dirt floor over and over again, trying to express her rage. "I thought I'd feel better as time passes", she said, still punching the dirt with all her might. "But I can't forgive you because whenever I look at your picture I realize I need the real you."

The dirt was getting compressed, creating a big hole to where she kept punching. "It took my everything to not scream at your funeral. Sitting in my chair all I wanted to do was tell you to get up. Admit that I love you."

"I'm sorry that we fought. I didn't mean to tell you that I hated you I didn't mean it!" Her eyes widened, clutching her head in her arms. She cradled herself, rocking back and forth. "I wish you were here Blake but everytime I think about you all I feel is pain." She grabbed a handful of dirt in her hand.

"S-Sometimes I think about like.. When I'm older. And I travel the world and help people along the way.. You won't be there with me Y'know? You won't be there for any of that." She said bitterly, clutching her fist.

"And I'll never get to see you again", her voice cracked, tears now falling at a constant rate. "Sometimes I wish I would've killed Adam. I wish I never made you leave in the first place."

"But you should've been here!" She said, snapping at nothingness. "Them pills got you right!?" She rolled up her left sleeve, cuts littering across her forearm and wrist. She rocked back and forth again, taking out a hunting knife.

"Wish you were here."

 **So obviously since im such a fucking shitty writer i decided to stop here before i made it more horrible. Just a short chapter sadfic idk ive been feeling a bit down lately so**


	5. Remember Me?

**Okay im back after a bunch of weeks i was going thru some shit ahh anyways this time its I have amnesia and you say you're my best friend but I keep on forgetting and thinking we're lovers AU -dailyAU tumblr. I rlly love prompts where theyre best friends cuz yes. Fluffy bumbleby**

I paced around the waiting room nervously, unable to sit down from the amount of stress I was having. _Stupid Yang.. Trying to play the hero.._ I let a small smile come onto my face, tears welling up in my eyes simultaneously. I buried her face in my hands, trying not to break down into a sobbing mess.

Weiss rushed over, cradling me in her arms like I was a fragile piece of glass that would break easily. She led me back to my chair, helping me down. The heiress continued holding my hand, idly caressing my hand with her thumb. I leaned on her, my head falling onto her shoulder. "Thanks Weiss", I mumbled. She nodded, brushing her soft ivory hair out of my face. "What are teammates for?" she offered, giving my hand a soft squeeze. I bit my lip, trying not to think about my reckless blonde hero. I stopped in my tracks. _When did Yang become mine?_ I brushed it off as a wording mistake, happens all the time.

"Yang Xiao Long?" a female voice inquired. I immediately jumped to my feet, looking at the nurse. "Yes that's us", I cried out a bit too loud. She smiled, gesturing for us to follow her. I let go of Weiss' hand, quickly scrambling behind the nurse.

She led us to a small room, opening the door for us. "If you need anything just press that button", she offered, pointing at the small red button above the bed. She left, her heels clattering against the marble floor. I held my breath, walking into the room. The walls were the typical white, a window fixed next to the bed. There was a simple nightstand and fold out chair next to the bed, the chair quite worn out from people sitting in it looking over their loved ones.

I gulped, running my fingers through my hairs hastily before walking towards the blonde. She was turned away from us, her messy mane falling down her shoulders. The doctors had mentioned that she might have amnesia because of the hard hit on her head, so I was actually quite nervous. I tapped her shoulder hesitantly, my palms becoming noticeably sweatier. "Yang?" She turned in response to her name. Her lilac eyes looked me up and down, making me feel extremely self conscious. "B-Blake?' She muttered out. I nodded quickly, content that she remembered my name.

"Yang I-" Yang pointed at Weiss and Ruby. "Who are they?" My eyes widened, taking a step back instinctively. "Y-you really don't remember them?" I asked, cursing in my head for stuttering. She nodded, unfazed by my shocked reaction. "Do you even remember me?" I inclined, my eyebrows furrowing together. She tilted her head, looking at me with a straight face. "You're my girlfriend aren't you", she quipped, a grin coming onto her face.

My face almost immediately went red, my arms going up to cover my face. "No.." I stuttered out weakly, unable to process anything at the moment. Ruby burst out laughing, clutching her stomach almost comically. I looked back and saw Weiss, smiling, trying her hardest not to laugh. "Damn I hit gold", Yang chimed in proudly. The ivory haired girl broke, bursting out in giggles. "I- I'm your partner Yang.." She nodded, her grin wider than before. I listened to Weiss and Ruby laughing at my demise behind me, Ruby's shrill giggles ringing throughout the room. "We're just teammates", I stammered, my face still red as Ruby's hood. Her face looked deflated for some reason, her head tilted like a puppy who had just been kicked.

"Ah", she uttered, not daring to look at me after that ordeal. Weiss and Ruby eventually stopped laughing at me, their eyes now fixed with a serious look. Weiss crossed her arms, her icy blue eyes almost glaring at Yang. "You really don't remember us?" Yang shook her head, blonde eyebrows tilting downwards.

"I'm sorry." Weiss said nothing, leaning against the back wall with a thoughtful look on her face. "It's not your fault Yang", the red haired girl assured, trying to keep her composure. "I just-"

She broke out in sobs, her hands going up to cover her face. Weiss rushed over, hugging Ruby. She continued crying, her body shaking. Yang grit her teeth, seemingly angry. "Yang please don't be angry at yourself", knowing the selfless girl, she was most likely just frustrated that she didn't remember her little sister.I empathized with Ruby, knowing how heartbreaking it would be for one of the most important people in your life not knowing who you are. She grabbed my wrist abruptly, bringing me closer. "Who is she?" She snarled at me, her grip around my wrist growing a bit tighter. I winced at her harsh tone, my eyes darting to Yang's face.

Her eyes were still their normal lilac, but you could see some specks of red starting to cover the purple. Her eyes widened again, looking at her grip on my wrist. She let go immediately, turning back to the other side. I sighed, knowing that she probably thought that she hurt me. "Yang.." I put my hand on her shoulder hesitantly, giving it a soft squeeze. "It's okay.. It's not your fault.." She turned to me, taking my hand in hers. Instead of the expected scarlet red eyes, the red hue had left completely, tears in her pretty lilac eyes.

I lurched forwards without thinking, taking Yang in my arms. She returned my embrace, burying her face into my shoulder. I caressed her back lightly, taking in a whiff of her hair. It smelled like citrus and gunpowder, actually pretty intoxicating for Blake. She hugged her ever so tighter, feeling Yang's tears slowly soak through her shirt. Weiss had taken Ruby out of the room, probably to get her to calm down.

"Yang." She looked up at me, sniffing. "Do you remember what happened?" her face scrunched up in thought, making me swoon in the inside a bit.

"I remember.." She started, trailing off. "I remember guns. Screaming. You." She looked into mine. I noticed her eyes were dilated, probably the effect of the drugs she was given. It was a miracle she was alive after all, the doctors had told them right before. After her condition had stabilized, I came everyday, holding her hand and begging her to wake up. I missed her.

"But I remember so clearly that we were dating", whispered. Her eyes trailed down lower, both of us still in a tight embrace. I gulped. _We weren't dating? Were we? Of course I had a crush on her but she never had feelings for me._ She leaned in, her eyes fixed on my lips. She was so close, but then I stopped her, putting my hands on her shoulders. I looked down, pushing her away slightly. "You're not in the right state of mind Yang. I'm not going to take advantage of that." I heard her exhale, the air becoming noticeably awkward. She tilted my head up, a small smile on her face.

My gaze was fixed on hers, unable to look away. Yang was just so beautiful. From her blonde hair that always looked perfect even when messy, to her.. well other parts. She blushed at the thought of it, her eyes unwittingly glancing down to Yang's ample cleavage. She tilted her head slightly, "But who in their right state of mind wouldn't wanna date you?"

My eyes widened, my face going red again. _God damnit how many times is this girl going to get me flustered?!_ She cupped my cheek in her hand, making me look at her. "You have grey in your eyes." She raised an eyebrow, a smirk coming onto her face. I slapped myself mentally, _What the hell?! What is this girl doing to me…_

"You said that out loud Blakey." I looked at her in surprise, "You remember my nickname?" She laughed slightly, "I remember a lot of things about you Blakey."

Normally I would have scolded her for calling me the pet name, but I was too surprised to even say anything. "I remember how cute you look when you're concentrated on a book", she whispered. A small smirk came onto her face. "How flustered you'd get when one of us caught you reading your collection of.. Smuts.." She leered playfully, her smirk becoming a grin. I was embarrassed and relieved at the same itime, not knowing how to react. "How flustered you'd get around that blonde boy.." She mumbled, letting go of me. I caught it, missing her warmth.

It was pretty obvious now that she was on pills that made her talk a lot, almost like she was drunk on alcohol. I knew not to take advantage of her body, but who said I couldn't take advantage of her secrets on me of all people.

"I always hated how you looked at Sun", she began, clenching her fists. "And when you'd flirt back with me.." She leaned back, resting her back against the backboard. "Whenever you'd smile.."

She stared up, her eyes having a little twinkle in them. I adored her, wanting to just kiss her and tell her everything would be okay. "I love you." My eyes widened, immediately coughing.

"S-sorry?" I gasped out, trying to clear my throat. "I love you."

I narrowed my eyes at the blonde. _What kind of drug is this?_ "Do you love me?" She looked at me expectantly.

I looked around the room, trying to see if Weiss and Ruby was still eavesdropping. I smiled, poking Yang's nose. "Yeah." _I mean she won't remember this anyways so might as well-_

Her lips were on mines in an instant. My eyes widened in shock for a moment until i reciprocated. My hands slid down to her waist, feeling her hands getting tangled in my hair. She looked up at me, her eyes half lidded. I gulped, straightening up before leaning forward.

 **Well i sorta lost interest in the end so its sorta rushed lol sorry my arm hurts so much i feel like dying literally blood is leaking thru bandages i hate everything fuckk**


	6. Hate Intimacy

**Hi sisters, the shitty author is here! So for this au its just a simple they hate each other u know cuz why not**

Yang Xiao Long absolutely despised Blake Belladonna.

She made it pretty obvious, from hateful looks to distraught teasing. One would think that they were just a couple, playfully fighting with each other.

Obviously Blake and Yang had tried to strangle whoever even mentioned the idea of them being a couple. It was absolutely preposterous in their heads. They were just opposites. Yin and Yang. There was literally nothing in common they had with each other, opposites attract just seemed to be a saying that just ticked them both off at times.

Of course Blake had been reading her novels, where some of the main pairings would hate each other at the beginning, but end up loving each other more than they could've imagined. But of course, that would never happen between her and Yang, it was just too… weird.

They had already grown on the idea of hating each other, what was the point of switching now?

Of course Ruby and Weiss were usually upset by their distasteful behaviour, always aiming to insult and hurt the other. Everytime they tried reuniting the 2, one would always snap at either one.. So obviously Weiss and Ruby began to ship the 2 together, they had a love hate relationship that was too cute to miss. Sure, on the outside they seemed like they'd rather kill one another more than anything else, but Ruby and Weiss knew that they did care about each other, deep in their hearts.

It was actually more infuriating to watch the raw sexual tension in the air when the 2 got into an argument. Only Weiss could feel the annoyance whenever the 2 "denied their love towards one another".

The heiress' team had really grown onto her, or perhaps just released her true, fangirl self.

"Zwei!" Blake's cool voice rang out through the dorm, snapping Weiss out of her thoughts. Weiss looked towards the distressed cat faunus, narrowing her eyebrows at the sight.

Zwei had littered all over her bed, the bed sheets covered in the corgi's waste. Yang sat on her bed below, snickering.

Blake gave her a deadly glare, not even bothering to get Zwei off the bed. "You're dead Xiao Long." Yang giggled even more, breaking out in laughter.

Weiss sighed, standing up. "Come on Zwei, we have to get you all washed up", she cooed, trying to lure the dog to her. The corgi answered, sticking out its tongue excited that Weiss was giving it attention. It jumped down into her arms not so gracefully, squirming around in her grasp.

"Come on Zwei.." She muttered, scratching the dog behind its ears for good measure. She left the room to go to the washroom, annoyed that she was the one that had to wash Zwei because of their stupid pranks.

The corgi whined a bit as the ivory haired girl realized she was rubbing him a bit too hard, her anger getting the better of her. She mumbled out an apology, cleaning Zwei with a controlled amount of force.

She came back into the dorm with an angry expression, her face literally fuming. Blake and Yang were in an argument, Blake making exasperated hand motions at Yang to amplify her anger. Weiss put down Zwei on the floor, watching him run around happily before burying himself in her bunk. She took a deep breath, ready to let her inner mum out.

"Yang. Blake." They ignored her, continuing to argue. She inhaled once more, bringing her hand up to her forehead. "Both of you shut up!" They both stopped talking, looking at the heiress with a shocked expression. She sighed again, bringing her hand down to look both of them in the eye.

"Both of you apologize." She said firmly, placing her hands on her hips.

Blake's eyes widened, pointing at the blonde in anger. "But I didn't even do anything! She's the one that idiotically-"

Weiss looked at her firmly, standing her ground. "Both of you. Apologize right now."

They both gulped simultaneously, Blake clenching her fists. "Sorry.." They both said at the same time, looking taken back that they said it together.

"Jinx!" Again, they had mirrored each others words, now wide eyed at each other. "You owe me a kiss on the lips."

They looked at each other weirdly, both of them repeating the words from a famous vine. Weiss almost burst out laughing at the irony, struggling to keep her resting bitch face. "And as a punishment", Weiss started, grabbing Blake's bed sheets and whipping them off the bed.

"You 2 will be sleeping together." She casually folded the sheet while they both broke out in outbursts, screaming at Weiss. The heiress picked up the folded bed sheet, looking at them both sternly. "You will both sleep in Yang's bed. No questions. If I see you've disobeyed me there will be consequences."

She opened the door and left with the sheet, letting it close with a soft thud. "Blake you can always just sleep on Ruby's bed you know she's busy sleeping over at Jaune's anyways-"

Blake looked at her distastefully, sitting down on Yang's bed, her arms folded in her lap. "Yang. Do you listen to anything Weiss says?' She asked with a resting bitch face.

"Shut up", she snarled at the raven haired girl, grabbing her PJs. "I'm only doing this so we don't get in trouble." She slammed the bathroom door harshly, leaving an exasperated Blake grabbing Ruby's pillows off her bunk.

She had an idea to keep them both separated throughout sleeping, no way in hell was she going to end up cuddling with that oaf. She crawled to the inside of the bed warily, tucking the blanket out of the mattress. Yang stepped out of the washroom with her normal tank top and boy shorts on, walking towards Blake with a "I'm judging you extra hard right now" look. "What is this?" She asked, her tone resembling a typical mean girl.

"I think it'd be better if we put pillows in between us so we don't have to make contact throughout the night at all. Yang nodded curtly before lying down on the bed, pulling harshly on the blanket. Blake sighed, trying her hardest to not get pissed off.

"Good night Yang."

"Fuck off Blake."

…

The burning shine of the sun glared into the room, making it uncomfortably bright. Yang opened an eye tiredly, finding a certain cat faunus all wrapped up with her. She closed her eyes, too tired to even process it.

 _Wait.. what?!_ Her eyes snapped open as she saw her and Blake all cuddled together in her bed, her face turning red for no reason. Blake shifted closer into Yang's embrace, her cheek touching Yang's cleavage, Yang blushed even more, trying not to have a cardiac arrest.

Her soft breathing noises were actually really cute, a sound that was coming out.. Like she was purring.

Yang resisted the urge to hug her tighter, observing the way her ears twitched. She subconsciously leaned forward, nuzzling Blake's soft cat ears with the tip of her nose. She tried to back away without waking Blake up, for some reason feeling the need to keep watching Blake sleep.

Only then had Yang realized they were holding hands when Blake gripped it tighter, her face scrunched up in pain. Yang felt genuinely worried for her partner, observing her facial expressions. "No.. Please don't-" Blake let a painful cry, gritting her teeth. Her heavy breathing was enough to make Yang react

Yang hugged her tighter, giving her hand a small squeeze. "Shhh, it'll be okay." Suddenly the heavy breathing stopped, signalling that Blake was awake.

No one said anything, falling into a silence. "Y.. Yang?" Yang subconsciously smelled her hair, the scent of fresh cinnamon filling her nose. "Y-yeah?"

The cat faunus paused for a second, trying to process what was going on. "Do you want me to leave?" Yang broke the silence, murmuring softly to Blake. She shook her head without thinking, not wanting to leave Yang's warmth.

Yang pulled her in closer to her chest, sighing contently. "But when we wake up this never happened."

Blake cuddled in closer to the blonde. "Never."

"And Blake?" She hummed in acknowledgment, not bothering to answer her formally.

"I still hate you."

"Same."

 **WE HAVE SUPER MUM WEISS COMIN OUT TO PLAY anyways i think i might make a part 2 but school started and shit so i might not have time to write a lot sorry but no one even reads this anyways lol rip**


	7. Beast

**Everything is so toxic i hate summer so many ugly bugs ahh my try at a beauty and a beast au actually and blakes the beast cuz yangs always the beast**

Blake Belladonna.

How long has it been since someone had said it?

Years. Probably decades.

Blake used to love her name so much, everyone said it matched her personality and looks completely.

She loved seeing everyone calling out her name, trying to get her attention. All the rumours of the next biggest party, which was always run by Blake.

How popular the Belladonnas were, until that day came. Until Blake lost everything.

" _Blake!" A shrill voice called out, catching the dark haired girls attention._

 _Ruby Rose stopped in front of the group, gasping out of breath. "My sister couldn't come today." Blake squinted in annoyance. "Please leave us alone until the end of the party."_

 _Ruby looked taken back, her eyes falling. She nodded, quietly scurrying away. Cinder laughed next to Blake, a sneer coming onto her face. "What a dumb brat." Blake agreed, laughing with the rest of the group. "Annoying prick."_

 _Names and insults continued through out the group, all of them laughing at Ruby. "How does she even know you?"_

 _Blake shrugged her shoulders, "Our fathers were close, and now I'm stuck with this." She sighed dramatically, bringing her hand to her face. The rest of the group snickered and laughed along with her. Blake looked at her friends, they were all handsome and beautiful, the perfect friend group._

 _Especially since all of them was rich, they were in her manor. Weiss Schnee gave her a distasteful look, sipping her wine angrily. She wore a flowy white gown, designs of snowflakes lining the outside. Blake didn't like her personally because she was richer than her. She was supposed to be the best out of everyone, and she hated being beat by some white bitch._

 _But they were friends in a way, frenemies. They always invited each other to their parties, it was just a thing they did. Weiss was always on the side, acting all elite as her guests would surround her._

 _The giant ballroom was lined with gold, waiters all over the place serving drinks and appetizers to her guests. Blake was the one that controlled all this money. After her father died she was given all his money, which she now spends on clothes and parties. A deep part of her is still scarred from her father's death, but she realized that she has so much more freedom without him._

 _She knew deep down that she was angry at her father for leaving. He just had to be a hero. On the inside she resented him for leaving her even though she was still a small child._

 _But that was a sign of weakness, if she could stay at the top of the food chain, nobody would leave her._

" _Blake? You there?" She shook her head, a fake smile coming onto her face. "Wha?" Emerald snickered, straightening her dress._

" _Blake?" The cat faunus turned around to see who called her name, only to see Ruby waiting there expectantly. "Can I talk to you?"_

 _Blake crossed her arms, looking at her with a disgusted look. "Just say it now." Ruby nodded nervously, swallowing. "I.. I love you." Blake was taken back, her eyes wide. Everyone had stopped talking at her remark, staring at the group in confusion. Blake didn't know what to do, she stood there, shocked._

" _You think you have a chance?" A familiar broke out behind Blake. Ruby shook her head sadly, rubbing her arm. "I just wanted to tell her-" Emerald stepped forward next to Blake, looking at Ruby angrily. "She doesn't want you around? Don't you get it?"_

 _Blake snapped out of shock, looking at Ruby. Her expression was like a kid who had been told Santa wasn't real- absolutely destroyed. She looked at Blake with a desperate expression, tears pricking the corner of her eyes._

" _She's right you know", the raven haired girl agreed. "I really hate it when you try to tag along with us." She gained more confidence, stepping towards the shorter girl. "But you're just a brat." Ruby stepped back, her expression filled with sadness. "So please Ruby." She stopped, glaring at the red haired girl. "Leave me alone."_

 _Ruby looked down, tears falling onto the floor. The rest of Blake's friends laughed, calling out choruses of Pathetic and such._

 _Ruby sniffled, wiping her tears with her arm. Everyone else stared, not daring to say anything. Even the ice princess' gaze was fixed on the incident. She had a disappointed look in her eyes, although she didn't look like she was going to intervene._

" _Blake Belladonna." Blake looked up to spot whoever called out her name._

" _You are the most.. Selfish… vile person I have ever seen." She saw a blonde old lady, standing in the clearing of people, looking at her in disgust. She wore a white button blouse with a black skirt, her hair tied up into a tight bun. She looked good, but that was no attire to be attending a party, much less Blake's party._

 _A long black and purple cape flowed out behind her, her bright emerald green eyes burning themselves into Blake. "Who are you? I don't remember inviting you", Blake managed to get out, standing up straight. "If you do not get out, I will get someone to get you out."_

 _She merely smiled, placing her hands behind her back. "My name is Glynda. Glynda Goodwitch." Murmurs broke out through the crowds, some of them scuffling closer to the exit._

 _Everybody knew about the rumours about the enchantress. Glynda Goodwitch was just a myth according to the townspeople. Just an old fairytale to scare little kids to behave._

" _T-that's not true", Blake stuttered out, trying to stay composed._

 _Even her friends were beginning to falter, their confidence levels depleting rapidly. "Oh really?" She raised up a stick, which was probably a wand. "Exit if you do not wish to be cursed."_

 _Chaos broke._

 _Screams were heard as crowds dispersed through the doors, leaving only some people there. Blake turned back to see that her group was no longer with her. She tried to run along with the crowd, but her legs refused to move._

" _Not you", the enchantress said coldly. Blake saw Weiss standing behind the witch, her teeth gritted._

" _And now, this is your curse. You will look like your personality, so people know what you really are." She raised her wand up, pointing at Blake. Her eyes widened, struggling desperately to run. "All of you will be cursed. So I advise you leave."_

 _There were only her staff, Ruby, and Weiss still standing there. At least she was not alone. Glynda exhaled almost sadly, waving her wand at Blake._

" _You beast."_

…

Yang Xiao Long brushed her blonde hair out her face, trying to read the tiny letters printed on the book she was currently reading.

"Oh hey Yang." The blonde beauty looked up to see Mercury Black staring at her smugly. She sighed internally, _I am too sleep deprived to deal with this._ "Hello Mercury",she said timidly, not putting down her book.

He grinned, bringing his arm up to flex for her. "Did you think about what I asked?" Yang internally facepalmed, putting down her book next to her. "Mercury. I'm sorry but I don't want to marry you. And you asking me everyday will not change my mind."

His face fell, his eyes furrowing at her. "Don't you get it Yang? I'm a handsome hunter, and I'm sure you've read in the books that the handsome, strong, magnificent, hunter always gets the beautiful girl." He stopped for a moment, flashing her a toothy smile. "And you my dear, happen to be the beautiful girl."

Yang sighed, shaking her head.

"I'm going to get going Mercury". He looked confused, his mouth opening in a confused manner. He grabbed her book before she could get up, taking a peek inside. He squinted his eyes, turning the book sideways.

"Where are the pictures?" Yang resisted the urge to laugh, grabbing her book back. "I'll see you later Mercury."

She walked away from him quickly, not wanting to deal with his shinanigens. She didn't even know why all the girls in the town fawned all over him, he was a stupid brute.

But then again, that's what most boys think about her a lot. Just a pretty, stupid blonde. She was far more bright than most people in the village, but no body even cared about intelligence, they just wanted to get married to anyone attractive.

That's why she always thinks that she was born in the wrong place, she would've much rather been born in the bigger kingdoms such as Atlas, where there were the brightest inventors and historians in the world. Patch was just so unfit for her. But that didn't mean there weren't some smart people in the town, her father was one of the main blacksmiths in the town, he repaired any weapon or gear for a cheap price. He also enjoyed creating new inventions in his free time.

Another reason why they would've been so much better in Atlas.

She arrived back to her small house, knocking on the door with her knuckles. Her father opened the door, his unruly messy blonde hair covering his sweat covered face. "Yang?"

She laughed at her father's appearance, stepping into the house. "Hey dad." he scurried back to his workplace, picking up a dagger. "Wait I need to talk to you for a sec", he told her, dragging the dagger against a small whetstone.

She stopped at the bottom of the stairs, turning back to him. "So I've been thinking.." He continued pressing the dagger against the whetstone harshly, sharpening the edges. "I've made Ember Cecilia right?"

Yang didn't bother to nod, knowing that he wouldn't see her anyways.

"Well I was thinking I could take it to the kingdom fair." He stopped for a moment, looking up to see Yang's expression. She was happy for him, that he could finally show off some of his inventions. "Of course you can go, I'll be fine on my own."

He nodded, putting the dagger to the side. He walked towards his daughter, embracing her in a hug. "Eww dad, you're sweaty and covered in oil and dirt!" He laughed it off, trudging upstairs.

"I'll be back in no time firecracker."


	8. Beauty

**Lol im actually using** **belles-story** **as a guide because disney is yes and guys i really do read ur reviews especially that time the hate intimacy chapter thing failed**

Ruby Rose.

That name really did haunt Yang.

That one time she was too busy to go with Ruby to the ball. She promised that she would make it up to her. Maybe make her cookies or something.

But she never got the chance to make it up to her.

Because she never came back home.

Ruby had gone out to a ball one night and hadn't come back ever since. There were rumours that a beast had attacked that night and killed a lot of people, including the infamous Weiss Schnee.

Of course Yang had tried to find the manor but nobody would tell her where to look. So she looked like she was okay on the outside but on the inside she felt broken. Broken that she couldn't have been with her sister, broken that her mum had left when she was a kid, broken that her step mum had died.

She tried to hard to keep the family together, especially when her first mum left. Her dad started drinking a lot, coming back home drunk. Then he met Summer. They had Ruby, then Summer died. Tai would never tell the girls how she died, he was always just drinking his problems away, destroying his life. After a few years he finally got over Summer's death, finally becoming a father again and taking the job of a blacksmith.

Every time these people left, she wasn't allowed to cry. She wasn't allowed to cry after her mum left, or else her dad would most definitely get annoyed and angry at her. She didn't even understand what was happening as a kid, mum just suddenly.. Left. Dad started drinking.

After Summer died she wasn't allowed to cry either, she had to take care of Ruby whenever Tai left to get drunk. She remembered cuddling with Ruby, trying her hardest not to cry along side, hugging her close.

And then Ruby had left. Yang refused to let Tai drink. She didn't want to go through the same thing all over again. And it's been years since Ruby's disappearance, but all the people cared about was Weiss Schnee. It really infuriated Yang how richer people mattered more than common folk.

It just wasn't fair.

Tai had left for the fair, determined to get first with Ember Cecilia. Yang was sure that he'd get first and come back in a week tops. But it's been 2, and he was still not back. Of course she trusted her dad to not abandon her, but he did go in the woods by himself. She didn't want to ask Mercury, the guy would probably turn it into her accepting his marriage proposal or something.

But then his horse came back. "Rose!" She saw her dads horse stumbling back into the town, neighing widely. "Rose!" She came closer, seeing all the town people surrounding the horse. She pushed passed them, petting the horse. "She's mine, she's mine", she repeated to everyone as they dispersed.

Rose calmed down, nuzzling and nudging Yang's hand urgently. "Rose where's dad?" The horse seemed to understand her, pointing its head towards the forest. Her face went pale, visions of her father's corpse filling her mind. "I-I'll be right back Rosie, stay here." She ran back to the house, grabbing her cloak and pulling it around herself.

She hopped onto the horse's back, letting Rose go into the forest. The steed was brown, almost a shade of red when in the light. She went through the forest, hopping over obstacles and such. They eventually came to a stop, Rose slowing down in a clearing.

Yang spotted something flashing in the pale moonlight, a gold coloured object laying on the dirt. She hopped off Rosie and looked around cautiously, it was dangerous to be in the forest at night. She came closer to find out that it was Ember Cecilia, which meant that her father was probably somewhere around here. She knew the careful man, and he would know if he dropped his prized possession.

She picked it up carefully, examining the wrist band like invention. She went back to Rose to see her anxious, looking around at the woods.

Yang had read enough books to know that animals had a 6th sense to know when there was some danger around. She gulped, getting back on Rose.

Rose continued, going at a faster pace than before. This made Yang nervous as she stared around into the darkness. You could barely see the moonlight, the thick branches and leaves covering the top of the forest.

She heard a blood curdling howl, something like what her books described as a wolf. Rose went even faster, Yang fearing for both of them.

Then she saw them.

They looked like shadows in the night time, bones lining their skin and making a helmet like covering for them. Bone extruded from their spine, more spikes covering their long arms and legs. They stared at her with glowing red eyes, before taking off behind them. She inhaled quietly, trying to steel herself.

Rose now went at full speed, her legs moving at an incredible pace. Yang tried to recognize the grim, trying to scan it's features even though it was really dark.

She identified it as a beowolf, the wolf like features showing a bit by the moonlight. More and more red eyes seemed to appear behind them, all of them steadily getting closer.

She tried to think of a way to escape to safety, unable to think. Grim only attacked humans so it would be best if she let Rose go. She slid on Ember Cecilia on her wrists, finding out that they were a perfect fit. "Run Rosie." She let out a cry as she slid off the horse, hitting the floor with a thud.

Rosie let out a whine but still ran, unable to stop without hurting herself at this speed. She stood up warily, realizing all the red eyes were extremely close to her now.

They growled lowly, some edging closer. She clenched her fists and felt a click from Ember Cecilia. She had never learnt much about Ember Cecilia, and now regretted that decision a lot. She felt it extending up to her wrist. One of them came closer, growling angrily. On instinct she thrust her arm towards the closest one.

A bright spark came out of it, lighting up the area. The force of the shot pushed her back from the grim. All the grim were surrounding her, all of them looking even scarier than the illustrations in the books she had read.

It hit the grim square in the chest, knocking it backwards and probably burning a hole through its chest. She gulped as the of the grim came closer, growling louder. She suddenly got an idea to try and escape them. She thrust her hands repeatedly at the grim and felt her being pushed back with force from Ember Cecilia's shots.

She went flying backwards, hitting and killing the grim in the process. They howled and snarled at her, chasing after her.

After doing that for some time Ember Cecilia ran out of ammo, the grim getting closer by the second. She freezed, trying to look around. Seeing an abandoned castle, she ran towards it with all her might, not caring what was inside. She entered the building and closed the doors, hearing the grim still growling outside.

A tear fell out of her eye as she tried to desperately lock it. The sounds eventually disappeared the grim getting tired of waiting for one small prey. She exhaled in relief, sliding down to sit against the door.

Yang looked around, seeing a giant ballroom. It was full of dust, making the place seem grey and old. There were gold linings on everything, cobwebs covering the corners of the giant room. She stood up, bringing her cloak tighter around her. She had decided to stay here for the night, until it was safe in the morning. She went up the stairs, lining her hand on the handrails, dusting off the gold.

She reached the top, looking down from the top of the stairs. There were flipped chairs and tables, claw marks embedded into the walls and furniture. She gulped nervously, it could be very likely that there were grim living in the house.

She continued down the halls curiously, peering into the rooms anxiously. She hit a knob with her boot, feeling a trapdoor in the floor. Cautiously, she opened it, trying to peer down into the darkness. She felt ladders leading down into the dark area, letting herself down. She trudged through the darkness, tracing the wall with her hand so that she wouldn't get lost.

She felt metal bars under her fingers, the cold touch lasting on her skin. This was indeed a dungeon. She continued until she saw some form of light, just at the end of the hall.

She picked up her pace, trying to get to the light. She eventually saw a torch attached on the wall, orange flames lighting up a small part of the area. _That means someone is here_! She thought again, stopping in her tracks. But who would live in this abandoned house? She began to become nervous again, looking into the cell closest to the torch.

"Dad?!" TaiYang was huddled up in the corner, his cloak covering most of his body. "Y-Yang?"

She came closer to the cell, grabbing the bars. "Dad!" Tai looked relieved to see her for a second until fear adorned his face.

"Leave this place", he said firmly, shaking his head at her. She shook her head, staring at him. "I'm not leaving you!"

"Yang! Listen to me! Leave this place right now-" A low voice behind Yang cut him off, his voice echoing through the halls.

"Who are you?" Yang turned around slowly to see a giant panther like creature behind her. She froze, her mouth wide. "Tell me who you are", the creature said firmly, his tail coming into view from behind him. She took a step back, trying to scan the black creature.

"Why is my father here?" She asked in a whisper, watching the beast turn towards his father. "I need him", it muttered.

"What?" Yang asked, still trying to back away from the beast. "I need him to help me from this curse." Yang froze, _was this the beast that attacked Ruby? Was it a human once?!_ "Please.." She stopped backing away from it, staring it in its amber eyes. They seemed to glow in the dark, the eyes resembling a humans.

"Take me instead." Tai broke out in protests at his daughter, "Yang no!" She ignored him, still staring at the beast. It pondered it, tilting his head. "I read a lot of books, I'm a lot more intelligent than most people in the village." It raised its eyebrows.. Or whatever it even is.

It nodded in agreement, taking a key out of its giant cloak. "Yang I'm not allowing you to do this!" Tai's protest fell on deaf ears, the beast unlocking the cell and dragging him out of the cell. Yang walked into the cell, watching as the beast closed it, locking it tight. "Yang please!"

It dragged Tai out, leaving Yang alone with her thoughts.

She struggled not to cry, going into a ball. The beast eventually came back, those glowing eyes staring at her curiously. "If you leave you know I will go after your father."

Yang's heart sank, knowing that she couldn't escape now. "I uh.. There are free bedrooms if you want.." Yang glared at it angrily, standing up. "Yes please." She said politely, not wanting to piss off the beast. It nodded, opening the cell. She followed it upstairs and into a master bedroom, a king sized bed right in the middle. The bed actually looked very warm and comforting.

The beast stood at the door awkwardly, letting her sit on the bed. "There are candles on the desk when you want to use them. We'll talk more tomorrow". Without waiting for an answer, he exited, leaving Yang alone.

Knowing that she couldn't sleep, she went to the desk and tried to find a candle on the desk. She eventually linked her finger through the holder, bringing it up to look at it better. The beast had given her nothing to light it with.

Sighing, she sat down on the bed, staring at the candle with disdain. It suddenly lit up, the fire almost making Yang drop it out of shock. She looked at it weirdly, placing it down on the desk slowly. This house was creepy.

She laid on the bed, noticing that the candle's wax never dropped or wore out.

She eventually fell asleep to the dreams of her lost sister.

 **Gosh this is the first time im doing a 2nd part pfft**


	9. My Princess

**Gosh i am hella excited for volume 6** " **You probably don't remember but you saved me from some bullies once in middle school and god damn it every year you just get hotter" AU -dailyAU tumblr "I came to the Halloween party as Frankenstein and you came as Frankenstein's Bride, now everyone thinks we're dates" AU -dailyAU tumblr and lots of gay profanity yw and this is for not updating for some times i literally updated 3 times**

How does one even become so fucking attractive?

Yes I was always straight to the point, it really made no sense to me. _How could some people be so fucking attractive it made no sense._

One of those people are Yang Xiao Long. Looks like a typical stuck up popular hot girl, but nope, she's gotta have a great personality too. She was way too perfect for anyone in all honesty, she was out of everyone's leagues by 10.

She was like the sun, everyone crowding around her, gushing about her, because she was so amazing to be with. And she was hot. Did I say that already? But she's really really really hot. In my 6th grade I thought I was straight.

She made me realize that I'm gay as hell. It makes me laugh to think back to the times when I was a confused homosexual, trying to convince myself I was straight for Adam. JUst thinking about it makes me barf in my mouth. Boys are gross girls are nice was all my hormonal brain could process.

Especially when a cute blonde chick came to the rescue in 6th year. I was getting bullied for being a "nerd", who even does that?! Well anyways, Yang the cutie came over and stood up for me, threatening the bullies. From then on I got a huge crush on her, even though she didn't even talk to me at all. I started looking for her in the hallways, trying to find out what her schedule was. Yes it sounds like I'm stalking her, but to an extent- I'm willing to admit that I am.

But then puberty hit her like a bus. She turned from cute, to extremely fucking hot please notice me. Of course she didn't really notice or care about her hotness, obvious to the fact that every single person in the school would love to date her. Sometimes I even imagined myself with the blonde, but nope, sadly it would never happen.

I brushed away a non existent tear at the thought, knowing damn well that the chances of us happening were more non existent than Jojo Siwa's hairline.

 _BANG_

I got hit square in the face with a locker door, literally knocking me to my feet. I fell on my ass, my hand clutching my nose. Blood. What a great start to the day. I got up, not bothering to even look at the person that did it. _I'm too fucking tired for this shit._

I trudged away only to find someone grab my wrist, effectively turning me around. And there she was, perfect and all, my biggest crush ever, Yang Xiao Long.

I froze in my tracks, my face turning red. She gave me a worried look, making my heart skip a beat. I repeated 'don't be gay' over and over in my head, staring into her pretty Lilac eyes. "Are you okay?" Her melodic voice rang out, it was so nice I didn't even pay attention to what she was saying. All I could think was hot girl. Brain shutting down.

She gave me a small smile, scratching the back of her head sheepishly. "Sorry I did that.." I snapped out of my haze, still holding my blood gushing nose.

'No it's fine." She let go of my wrist, giving me a toothy grin that made me want to drown in rainbows.

"Uh.. Can I walk you to the nurse's? I'd feel guilty if I didn't". I reluctantly nodded without thinking, every inch of me now screaming at my dumb decision.

 _You useless gay I swear to god get it together-_ "Come on then." She went ahead towards the nurse's office, leaving me to scurry after her. I quickly caught up beside her, taking the chance to stare at her face. "Blake right?" I nodded, trying not to blush. My heart stopped as I processed what she said. _She fucking remembers my name! Score._

"I'm Yang-" she started, until I stupidly cut her off. "I know." She looked at me with an amused expression, a cute smile on her face. I coughed, looking away from her.

"B-Because everyone knows you. You're like the popular girl." Yang furrowed her eyes cutely at that. "I am?"

I screeched on the inside, trying to keep my composure. "Y-Yeah, well you've got boys lined up to take you out for the dance." A thoughtful look came onto her face, brushing some loose strands of blonde behind her ear. "Are you going?" She asked me curiously.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Well no one wants to go with me anyways and all my friends have dates so.." I trailed off, embarrassed that I had revealed this to my crush.

"You don't have a date?" She inclined with a shocked voice. I looked back at her, giving her a small smile. "Have you seen me?'

She raised her eyebrows, "Well, yeah!" I tried to laugh it off and pretend that I wasn't having a heart attack on the inside. "Well at least you probably have a hot date huh?"

I didn't even want to hear her response, cutting off her answer with a pathetic "We're here."

She looked ahead to see the nurse's office on the side, the door already open. "Well uh.. I'll see you around Blake." I nodded, smiling. "And I don't have a date either Blake."

She took off, leaving me pondering outside the door. Someone like her would surely have a moviestar looking date, then they would both be nominated for best couple.

She idly let the nurse take care of her, thinking about the specks of grey in Yang's eyes.

…

"Come on Blake you have to come to the dance!" I groaned as Pyrrha kept nagging me to go with friends. "I don't want to be the 50th wheel, I'm going to be so fricking awkward!"

She heard Pyrrha softly giggle from the other side, the red haired girl trying to calm herself. "But you already got a costume already so what's the point of backing down now?" Her voice came through. I pondered on it for a moment, I did get a costume this year for the dance..

"And we'll just have fun! It's not prom night you know, where everyone is just making out." I thought about it for a minute before responding. "Fine. But you shall not leave me and if I see you making out with Jaune even once Pyrrha Nikos." I stopped for a moment, trying to put on a Taken voice. "I will find you. And I will kill you."

She bust out in laughter on the line, scuffling around. "Well I'm gonna get changed okay? I'll see you there." She hung up, leaving me alone.

I sighed, biting my lip. _Time to get to work._ I put on my costume, it was quite plain actually. Pyrrha would always say I'm cheap as a joke but we all knew it was true. But then again who isn't, everyone i high school is literally struggling to get any form of money.

I eventually arrived at the dance, walking into the dimly lit room with my homemade costume. I spotted Pyrrha in her horse costume, horse mask, tail clip on and all. I went up to her and stuck my hand into the mask's large mouth, onto her face. She let out some muffled sounds, grabbing my arm. I laughed as she push me away, fixing her mask. "Fuck off Blake."

I saw Jaune next to her, wearing a dress and a wig. "Bet you would be happy if that was Jaune huh." I only wished her horse mask was off so Jaune could see how red her face was. Jaune turned towards us, letting out a confused 'huh?' I snickered as she kicked me in the shin, leaving me in pain.

"Blake?" Nora came up to me in her wonder woman costume, her gold bracelets reflecting the light into my eyes from the disco. "Oh my god you and Princess Bubblegum look so cute! You should take a picture with her you know."

I looked at her weirdly. I had dressed up as Marceline, the vampire from Adventure Time. I knew that Bubbline was cannon, my gay heart had exploded when they finally kissed in the finale. "Princess.. Bubblegum?" I questioned, looking around the dance floor.

"Yeah! Didn't you two come together?" I shook my head, straightening out my jacket. I had wore the clothing that Marceline wore in the episode Varmints. My mum had helped me fashion a custom M varsity jacket earlier. I wore shorts with it, along with matching red high tops converse.

It somehow made me look even more gay.

"Take me to this.. Princess Bubblegum." Nora nodded dutifully, leading the way to the princess. I eventually spotted pink hair amidst the crowd. It was tied up, a golden tiara also perched on her head. Nora tapped her on the shoulder, pointing at me.

And somehow. The gay gods have either cursed or blessed me. Because PB was Yang.

I gulped, inspecting her costume. It seemed that she also went for the classic bubbline episode Varmints, shades of pink clothes all over her. Her face and hands were also painted pink, matching her pink cardigan and dress. I gulped and walked over timidly, trying not to be too awkward.

"Adventure time huh?" She laughed, grinning at me. "You make an attractive Marceline." I blushed, suddenly thankful that she couldn't see my face get read in the dark. "You make a hot princess", I blurted out without thinking.

She laughed it off easily, grabbing my hand unexpectedly. "Come on Blake, let's dance." She dragged me to the middle of the dance floor, bringing her hands up and moving to the beat. _Oh fuck it._

I went along with it, dancing alongside with her. The DJ eventually went to some more.. Sexual songs, which ended up with her being very very close with me and making me self conscious and anxious. "Slow dance for the Adventure Time couple!" The EDM music stopped to replace a song from Adventure Time.

"Slow dance with me.." The song Slow Dance sang by Marceline blared out from the speakers, the crowds dispersing to the sides. It only left me and Yang in the middle.

She grabbed my hand, putting her other one on my waist. "Care to slow dance with me Marcie?" I nodded, putting my hand on her shoulder. We swayed along to the song, ignoring all the murmurs and stares from the people on the side.

Pyrrha took off her horse mask on the side, looking at me with a proud look. "They grow up so fast", she mouthed to me, wiping a non existent tear from her face. We continued dancing until the song stopped, where everyone got back to dancing to the loud pop music.

The night eventually came to an end, when the DJ rounded up his last few songs and everyone was finally tired of dancing. I had tons of fun with Yang, messing around mostly in the dark where no one could see us doing stupid things. She was actually such a fun person to be around, it made me wonder if I even deserve to be around her presence.

The principle and another teacher came onto the stage, clearing their throats into the mic. "We will now be announcing the winners of the costume contest." He announced a bunch of winners, Pyrrha winning most funniest costume, Ren winning with the most realistic costume with his jedi costume.

"And now, for couple costumes.." He stopped for a moment, peering down onto the sheet of paper. "We have Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna."

I was shocked, I never even thought people would vote for us. Cheers broke out, most of them being Pyrrha's enthusiastic neighs. We came onto the stage, accepting a small plastic trophy each. "Kiss, kiss, kiss." The crowd cheered, seeing us both on the stage. Yang gave me a lazy grin, looking at me expectantly.

"I uh.." She looked almost disappointed at my reaction. "It's okay Blake, I'm not gonna force you to do anything." Instead, she grabbed me and leaning me back. She leaned down as well, her back facing the crowd. She fake kissed me, making the crowd erupt in cheers,

I blushed hard, trying to avoid eye contact with Yang.

When the dance was over I stumbled out with Yang, still laughing from before. We fell into a comfortable silence, sitting down onto a bench. "Blake?" I nodded, feeling her lay her head on my shoulder just like in the original Adventure Time episode.

"Do you like me?" I almost choked to death right there, very shocked by her question. "I uh, yeah. I do." She looked up to stare at me. She let out a bitter laugh.

"I don't think you even know what like I'm talking about", she muttered under her breath. I caught it, sighing slightly. "Yang.. I.. I like you like that." I mumbled quietly. She turned to stare at me, her eyes widened. "You.. you what?!"

I gulped, there was no turning back now. "I've had a crush on you.. Since year 6." She took her head off my shoulder, staring into my eyes. I closed my eyes, expecting to be slapped or pushed off the chair.

Instead a pair of lips were on mine, my fingers tangling in Yang's hair.

We broke apart gasping for breath. "I like you too Blake."

I leaned in again, capturing her lips. She was my princess after all.

 **AHH THE ADVENTURE TIME BUBBLINE MAKES ME HAPPY**


	10. Alone

**Your emotions are directly connected to the weather that your small village will experience. If you are happy, it's comfortable, warm, and sunny; if you're sad, it will rain; if you're angry is can cause thunderstorms or a burning heat that causes fires. You are not aware of this fact, but your entire village is and will manipulate you in order to feel the emotions they need to survive - writingprompts tumblr somewhat angsty**

"Stop fucking crying you little shit!"

I slammed my fists on the table angrily. "Don't talk to her like that", I growled. "Useless kid, go fucking die just like your mother did."

He went into his room, slamming the door behind him. Ruby was bawling on the couch, tears streaming down her red puffy eyes. I rushed over and cradled my little sister, 'Come on Rubes, we'll be okay.."

She cuddled closer into the embrace, her tears wetting my sweater. It was more like me trying to convince myself that it would be okay, even though I knew deep down that everything was just a big shitty mess.

Rain splattered on the windows, grey clouds filling up the sky. I tried so hard not to break down right there, if I could only cry with my sister, tell her the truth. Tell her that things weren't going to get better, tell her that mum was a fucking cunt.

Thunder rumbled outside, making Ruby whimper a bit. "Is dad going to be okay?" She looked up at me hopefully, her eyes lighting up a bit. "Yeah", I whispered.

It really wasn't fair for Ruby, ever since she was little all she had to deal with was her mum disappearing and dad becoming an alcoholic.

It scared me because I knew that if Tai continued like this he would end up destroying his life. I was partially mad at uncle Qrow for never visiting, never helping us out. But it wasn't his fault, he was a busy guy. No one was left to help us. Rain came down heavier as I picked up Ruby, carrying her to her room and putting her down on the bed softly.

I left her room, closing the door softly. I sighed, leaning down on the door tiredly.

I was so tired of everything now a days. The bad weather outside, Tai always coming back drunk and taking out his anger on Ruby, I didn't want to deal with this. But I had to.

…

 _Knock knock knock_

I opened the door to see uncle Qrow, his slicked messy black hair looking a bit more grey than the last time I saw him. "Hey kiddo.."

He looked at me, probably thinking about how bad I looked right now. I was a mess, I barely had time to sleep, all my thoughts on what would happen. I let him walk in, closing the door behind him.

The sky was grey, clouds still hanging around in the sky idly. It had been like that for a long time now, I didn't know why. It just added to my sadness since it was so gloomy everywhere. "Where's Tai?" He asked me, his expression hesitant.

"In his room probably-" Tai burst out of his room at the moment, stumbling out into the kitchen dizzily. _Speaking of the devil.._ I eyed him with disgust, watching him take out pills and taking 3 pills at once. Qrow stood there awkwardly, watching Tai gulp down his water.

"How is he?" He asked me like he wasn't even there. "You know, still getting drunk and yelling at Ruby."

He turned to us like he finally noticed we were there. "Yang! I-" He cut himself, rubbing his arms shamefully. "I'm sorry", he muttered. I stood there, looking down at the floor.

I don't care." I turned to walk away but found my arm getting grabbed by Tai. "Please Yang, you have to understand-"

"Let go of me", I responded coldly, Qrow watching from the side. "Yang I didn't mean to yell at Ruby-"

I ripped my arm from his grasp, turning around fully. "If you didn't want to yell at Ruby then wouldn't you stop fucking drinking!?" He looked down shamefully, his unruly blonde hair falling covering his eyes. "If you really didn't want to make our lives so fucking miserable you would do something about it! You would stop drinking and be a fucking father!"

A loud thunderbolt came down, hitting somewhere near us. I breathed heavily, trying not to cry. Tai looked at me sadly, turning around. "You can't keep running away from your problems you know!"

Tears were now coming down freely, anger was all that I could feel. "They're going to come back to you and when they do me and Ruby have to deal with your shit!" More thunder came down, echoing loudly across the farmlands. The heat started to rise, Qrow fanning himself nervously.

Tai continued walking away towards his room, closing the door quietly. "Fuck you!" I opened the front door to take a walk only to find that the heat was unbearable.

I looked to Qrow to see him staring at me with a serious expression, glancing outside the window nervously.

"Yang.. I'm not going to force you to calm down.. But Ruby can hear you.." I stopped in my tracks, looking back upstairs. I could see Ruby staring at me in shock. My anger dissipated, immediately rushing upstairs to comfort Ruby.

The heat died down, the air finally becoming cool again. "Ruby.." She looked at me sadly, rushing over to give me a hug. "Yang.." I embraced her tightly, afraid that she would disappear if I let her go. "You can't leave me Ruby.." She nodded, leaning into the embrace.

…

"The girl has been torturing our crops lately."

Qrow nodded slowly, trying to think of an answer. "I say we kill her", a voice from the side spoke out. Qrow glared at them, gritting his teeth. "One, I am not letting anyone touch my niece. Second, who knows what will happen if we kill her? The risks are much higher." Everyone murmured in agreement.

"Can't we just make her happy?" Ghira's voice spoke out. Qrow looked at him thoughtfully, tilting his head. "She's got no one right now. It's easier said than done."

He paced around the room, trying to think of a solution. "Then why don't we give her friends?" Qrow looked at him curiously, pondering on the idea. "My daughter and her friends can accompany her."

"I'm not opposed to that idea.." Qrow started, trailing off before staring at Ghira. "She's going to eventually find out you know. She's not as dense as everyone thinks."

But it was too late, the idea was stuck in everybody's head, and they were too focused on their selfish needs of keeping their farm nice and healthy. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it", Ghira tried to reason.

Qrow sighed. There was no more arguing, it would be done. "It is decided then, my daughter and her friends will befriend Yang for the sake of all our crops. Meeting dismissed."

People got up and went to the exits, leaving just Qrow and Ghira. "Do you actually think this is a good idea?" Qrow asked carefully.

"No."

 **Chapter was rlly short cuz i didnt wanna use too many line breaks but im making a part 2 dw kids**


	11. Found Her

**I thought it would be fun to make another chapter on the halloween party thing but this time in Yang's perspective to show how nervous she was too and how cute bumbleby is ahh oh yeah btw im fixing some costume errors from the last thing so dont kill me but im too lazy to fix it in the last chapter**

 _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck me. Stop no stop shit fuck no-_

That's basically what I thought when I fuckin- slammed my locker door into my crush's face. She landed on her ass, an annoyed expression fixed on her face. _Good going Xiao Long._

Before I could apologize, she got up, walking away from me. I grabbed her wrist out of instinct, my face going red at the contact. She looked back at me and froze, her face becoming really red for no apparent reason. "Are you okay?" I managed to get out after staring awkwardly at her for a few moments.

"I didn't mean to do that I am so sorry I-" her pretty amber eyes were glazed over, seemingly daydreaming. I resisted the urge to hug her and instead waited for her to get back.

"Sorry I did that.." I said sheepishly, scratching the back of my head. She continued staring at me, making me feel severely self conscious from her stare. _Do I look bad today? Does she think of me as some bully?! She probably hates me now-_

"I-it's fine.." I realized that I was still holding onto her wrist. I let go quickly, rubbing my hand nervously. I gave her a grin to cover up my anxiety, hoping that she couldn't see how red I was.

Blake Belladonna.. I've had a crush on her for a long long time. I saved her from the bullies once before, I was too embarrassed to even talk to her because she was so pretty. More like she still is really pretty and gives me anxiety everytime I see her. Trying to think of an excuse to talk to her more, I lamely blurted out "Can I walk you to the nurse?" She looked at me with a shocked expression.

"I would feel guilty if I didn't." I tried covering up for myself. Blake was the hot cute nerd type. I really liked her. A lot. She nodded back and I for some reason walked ahead, not even waiting for her.

 _Great move Yang I bet she'll love you now_

"Come on", I called out, trying to act cool and not look back. She came after me, coming to my side. "Blake right?" I faked not knowing for sure like I didn't stare at her whenever I got the chance to. She was just so.. Pretty.

She nodded looking away from me. "I'm Yang-" She cut me off to my surprise, with her own "I know." I playfully looked at her weirdly, trying not to cuddle her so badly.

She fake coughed and looked away. "B-because everyone knows you. You're like the popular girl", she inquired.

"I am?" I asked with an amused expression. She nodded, not looking me in the eyes for some reason. "Y-Yeah well you've got like a ton of boys lined up to ask you to the dance right?"

I didn't really want to respond to that because I knew it was true. "Are you going?" I asked her curiously, brushing a strand of hair behind my ear. Before I could respond, she cut me off with a "We're here."

I looked up and into her intoxicating honey glazed eyes, noticing the way she looked down at the floor cutely. I rubbed my arm, unable to look away from her. "Well uh, I'll see you around Blake." Before she could see my flustered face I took off in the hallways, stopping to look back at her.

"And I don't have a date either Blake." I continued down the hall, not daring to look back.

I couldn't stop thinking about those beautiful eyes, different specks of green lining her pupil. I would've loved to go to the dance with her, but of course; I'm too scared to even talk to her.

The first time I saw her was when I saved her from some bullies, she was just a cute girl at the time. Then I started seeing her become more and more beautiful, and she barely even tried. I really did admire her beauty, she was just so.. Intoxicating to me. It wasn't even fair how much I was infuriated by this girl, by the fact that she would probably never be mine.

…

"I don't even want to go", I answered in a monotone voice. Ruby slapped my arm lightly, a tight frown fixed on her face.

She whined, pacing all around my room. I sighed, stuffing my face in my pillow. "You have to go sis!" I made a puppet motion with my hand, trying to mock her bothering me. "I don't want to go Ruby."

She made her signature puppy face, her bright silver eyes widening at me. "It's my birthday.." She stared at me expectantly, her hands closed together.

I sighed, getting out of bed. She cheered, jumping up and down. "You won't regret it Yang!" She raced out of my room, leaving me to change into my stupid costume.

I decided to be Princess Bubblegum this year, in honour of bubbline coming true. I just wanted to find my Marceline, something that would probably never happen. I wanted to dress up as the varmints episode, one of the most iconic episodes in bubbline history. With the matching baseball cap and cowgirl boots.

I looked myself up and down in the mirror, seeing if I was decent enough to be seen by Blake. _Wait. what the fuck did I just say._ I sighed, rubbing my temples. _I think I'm obsessed with this girl._

I straightened out my jeans, desperately trying to make myself look better just in case Blake was going to be there. "Come on sis! We're gonna be late!"

"Coming!"

I entered the gymnasium- now turned into a full out spoopy dance floor, crowds of people in a variety of costumes dancing together.

People came over, mostly just desperate boys asking me for a dance. I declined them politely, not feeling up to dance with anyone right now. The loud EDM music and dark atmosphere was giving me a headache. Ruby pointed at a ginger girl, leaving my side to go to the cute ginger.

I stayed in the corner mostly, staying around my friends and laughing whenever everyone else laughed.

I was going to go home when I saw her.

My marceline.

Literally and figuratively, there was Blake, dressed as the vampire queen. She stared at me for a moment, inspecting my costume for a moment. Everything cleared up, my headache dispersing almost immediately.

She walked over, a shy smile on her face. "Adventure time huh?" I pathetically said in effort to start a conversation.

"You make an attractive Marceline", I blurted out without thinking. I tried to laugh it off cooly, praying that she couldn't see how embarrassed I was.

"You make a hot princess", she offered, leaving me to internally have a heart attack. _Did she just fucking say I'm hot how did I become more fucking gay jesus christ-_

I grabbed her hand without thinking, dragging her to the middle of the dance floor. "Come on Blake, let's dance."

I resisted the urge to caress her palm lightly, wanting to just hold her hand forever. Sadly I knew she would think I was weird if I didn't let go so I let go of her hand, missing the way her palm fit in mine almost immediately. I brought my hands up, swinging my hips to the beat. She stared at me before joining me, her melodic laugh filling my ears.

The DJ apparently wanted to torture me, because very sexual songs were put on, causing people to push me up against Blake awkwardly. If only she knew how much it affected me, she probably didn't even care.

"Slow dance for the adventure time couple!" The DJ called out, watching all the crowds disperse around us.

I grabbed her hand hesitantly, putting my other one on her waist. I tried to smile back as she reciprocated, making my heart beat faster than ever. "Slow dance with you", she sang along, swaying along with me in sync. The crowds and judging looks faded away, and soon it was just the two of us dancing in our own world.

"Why don't you take the chance?" She breathed out, her face really close to mine. She squeezed my hand lightly, her gaze focused on me.

We continued down, looking into her eyes tenderly as she continued singing. "I've got the moves.." She twirled me around, despite our height differences. She brought me back closer, her eyes looking almost as if she was as into it as I am.

"I'd like to prove.." We continued in sync, all other murmurs blocked out.

"I want to slow dance with you." She whispered, our noses almost touching. Cheers broke out, snapping us out of our haze. I let go of her sheepishly, playing with my fingers nervously.

The DJ continued the typical EDM music, where me and Blake messed around in the dark, where no one could see us being idiots. She was a really fun person to be around, especially once you get past that shy nerd demeanor. We eventually all got tired of dancing, collapsing onto benches and each other.

The stage curtains opened, revealing our vice and principle. "We will now be announcing the winners of the costume contest", they spoke into the mic, a break screech making all the students flinch.

Students names got called out, going on stage and collecting a plastic medal.

"And last but not least, couple costume goes to.." He looked at the fake high end envelope in his grasp. "Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna!"

I smiled, feeling a blush come to my cheeks. I heard some horse neighs and student cheers, all of them urging us to get on the stage.

We both went on, getting a fake plastic trophy. "Kiss, kiss, kiss", The crowd chanted at us, making me nervous. I looked at her only to see an uncomfortable expression etched on her face. Trying to hide my disappointment, I smiled and whispered "Don't worry Blake, I'm not gonna force you to do anything."

I grabbed her hips and leaned her back, her arms wrapping around me on instinct. The crowd erupted in cheers at our fake kiss, both of our cheeks burning red.

When the dance ended I stumbled out of the gym with Blake, both of us making our way to a bench outside a local park. We both sat down, falling into a comfortable silence. I gulped and leaned my head down on her shoulder, looking up to see what her reaction was.

"Blake?" She hummed in acknowledgement, not looking at me. _Ah yolo._

"Do you like me?" I asked casually, keeping my head on her shoulder. She made a choked sound before answering. "Yeah, I do." I raised my eyebrows, laughing bitterly.

I took my head off her shoulder, looking the other direction. "You don't even know what I'm talking about", I muttered under my breath. She sighed, putting her hand on top of mines. "Yang.. I like you like that."

I turned to her, my eyes welling up with tears. "Please don't joke about that. You don't know how much it affects me." I exclaimed in a serious tone.

"I've liked you since year 6.. Ever since you saved me from those bullies.." I looked at her, shocked. She remembered. She liked me back? I couldn't process it.

"And you probably don't feel the same way and that's fine-" I cut her off my pressing my lips to her, tangling my fingers in her raven hair. She let out a small hum, kissing back just as passionately.

We eventually broke apart, both of us gasping for breath. "I like you too Blake", I whispered into her ear.

She grabbed my chin, our lips meeting again. And that's how I found my Marceline.

 **Omg its like 5 in the morning but bumbleby is too cute and its finally the weekend i added a lot of stuff ik im a bad author pls**


End file.
